


Pizza Parkour

by Cameron_McKell



Series: Upon Further Review [13]
Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: M/M, Parkour, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_McKell/pseuds/Cameron_McKell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tron gets bored; Sam discovers the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza Parkour

“Hey, Tron...” Sam called out as he turned the corner to the bedroom, expression stuck somewhere between baffled and impressed.

 

Tron looked over at Sam, half bent over a stack of Sam's pants, still looking for a suitable pair to appropriate for the day, “Yes?”

 

Sam leaned against the corner, inwardly enjoying the view of Tron's suit covered only by an old Tetris t-shirt; the 'T' block was purple, and – under the right circumstances – bore a striking resemblance to a particular part of Tron's own circuitry. It was hilarious, because only a handful of people recognized the vaguely suggestive overtones, while everyone else thought he was an old school gamer; it was true. “Remember when I asked you to pick up those pizzas about two weeks ago?”

 

He looked at Sam curiously for the moment it took him to access the memory file, “I remember; what about it?” The program looked away for a moment, then, to carefully extract a pair of dark blue jeans toward the bottom of the stack, and proceeded to pull them on one leg at a time.

 

Rather than play the 'did anything _unusual_ happen on this trip' game with Tron – which could be difficult depending on their individual definitions of _unusual_ – he nodded back over his shoulder then turned around and headed for the ladder down, “Come on; I want to show you something...”

 

With one leg in the pants, and the other only partway in, Tron hopped along after the User, at least until he'd worked his other leg in. He paused to fasten the pants while Sam climbed down then, once Sam had cleared the immediate area, slid down the ladder without bothering with the rungs.

 

Sam muttered a quiet “Show-off,” then led him over to his laptop currently set up on the coffee table, and the video queued up there; Tron obediently sat down in front of the laptop, and Sam settled in at his side, half leaning against the arm of the couch.

 

The video was titled 'Pizza Parkour'.

 

Tron looked at the video, then at Sam, before reaching forward and clicking 'play'.

 

The low-quality video started up abrupt and shaky, clearly cell phone footage shot from inside a car; the microphone picked up the occasional murmur, and the car door frame occasionally appeared in the shot, but the focus of the video was clearly outside the vehicle itself, and it was, well.

 

It was Tron.

 

He was running along the sidewalk, carrying three of those always-ready pizzas and dressed in his fairly typical combination of one of Sam's 'hoodie' jackets and jeans, and his own gloves and shoes.

 

He looked back at Sam curiously, but he just nodded back at the video. He looked back at the video...

 

… just in time to watch himself hop up to run along the top of some thin metal railing.

 

Right, he'd wanted to get the pizzas back while they were still warm, so he'd decided to go over things, instead of detouring around them for once.

 

On-screen the railing – probably meant to chain bicycles to – ended, and his pizza-toting self hopped off onto a series of cement pillars, the kind often found in front of predominantly-glass storefronts, to protect them from out of control cars crashing into them. On the last pillar, he shifted his grip to hold the pizzas in one hand and jumped off, using his now-free hand to swing around a light pole to turn the corner.

 

“Were you bored, or something?” was Sam's idle commentary as the car secretly filming him waited until it could make the turn before catching up.

 

“No, I...” Tron trailed off on his defense, as his video self, instead of simply hopping over the leash of a relatively small dog that was tethered to a parking meter while their owner was inside the nearby store, flipped over the cord, rolling his hand under the pizza boxes to keep them level during the trick.

 

“Uh huh,” Sam drawled disbelievingly.

 

The murmuring inside the film-taker's car grew louder, and the view quickly panned forward to a larger upcoming obstacle; halfway down the current block, there was a moderately-sized, smooth-sided, covered bus stop. Knowing what was coming, and maybe a little embarrassed by that knowledge, he reached forward to stop the video, only to have Sam catch his hand and pull it back with an absent-minded shake of his head, eyes fixed on the screen.

 

… Oh. Okay, then.

 

They both watched as video-Tron registered the new obstacle, then carefully took the boxes in both hands again. The individual that posted the video clearly slowed the next sequence down, as Tron stepped up onto the rim of a large planter holding a tree too small yet to be useful, forcefully lobbed the boxes high over the the bus stop, then flipped himself between the two – bus stop and boxes – neatly, in a move clearly reminiscent of Rinzler's fight with 'Combatant 3'. The hood of his jacket _just_ brushed the glass top of the bus stop, then he was landing, still at a run. He glanced up, readjusting his outstretched hands to catch the pizzas, swinging his arms out after he'd grabbed the lowest box, to ensure the others didn't slide off the top.

 

“... Maybe I was bored a little,” Tron conceded.

 

Sam gave him a rather incredulous look as the video wound down, the filming car getting stuck behind traffic as Tron ran on; the last view of him was as he cut the corner at the red light, walking along the rear fender of a bus waiting to turn the corner – having probably just stopped at the empty bus stop he'd just flipped over - then hopping along the top of a few cars also stopped at the light, and flipping off into the empty, opposite lanes. Just as he was slipping out of view, a car turned around the corner; the video didn't catch it, but Tron filled in the blank from his own memory, sliding over the hood of the car like that man in the movie they'd watched in June, with the boxes held carefully overhead.

 

The video dragged on for a little longer while the car tried to get through the intersection, but by the time they'd made it, Tron was long gone, and the video cut to a brief explanation, and a request for the 'pizza ninja' to come forward and identify himself.

 

For only being two weeks old, the view count for the video was surprisingly high.

 

Tron looked at Sam, only to find him looking right back. Sam made a 'please elaborate' gesture.

 

“You, Roy, and Alan were working,” Tron shifted on the couch a bit uneasily, “I couldn't help, so I got you dinner instead.”

 

“Oh, Tron...” Sam's voice was infused with fond exasperation as he pulled the program into a one-armed hug. The two of them were, for the most part, quiet over the next several minutes, until Tron pulled away far enough to comment, “It's a good thing they didn't see me last Wednesday.”

 

“Why? What did you do last Wednesday?”

 

“I went grocery shopping with Quorra.”

 

Sam stared at Tron for a long moment; Tron stared back.

 

Sam groaned.


End file.
